


In the arms of Hestia

by eventyyr



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, based on promo pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eventyyr/pseuds/eventyyr
Summary: Jughead had never believed in true love. He had thought of it as a concept people used to cover up the unbearable truth: true love was a façade, a mask people used to hide their true selves. And when love ended and became too much, they would abandon their families or drown their sorrows in liquor. He knew that story far too well.//Based on the promo picture for 2x07 of Betty and Jughead





	In the arms of Hestia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck me at 1am and who would I be if I turned it down.
> 
> Massive shout out to Sierra (jinglejanglejones) and Simren (wonderrful) for being beta on this, you are literal queens and ilysm!
> 
> I hope you enjoy xx

When Jughead woke the morning after, it was as though he had entered a new era of his life.

 

Jughead had never believed in true love. He had thought of it as a concept people used to cover up the unbearable truth: true love was a façade, a mask people used to hide their true selves. And when love ended and became too much, they would abandon their families or drown their sorrows in liquor.

He knew that story far too well.

 

Jughead opened his eyes, slowly taking in the sun already high in the serene sky, though his gaze soon fell on his beautiful girlfriend still in sleeping state.

He watched her as her chest rose slightly and her eyelashes fluttered with ease.

Her blonde free locks were scattered on his pillow and he found himself wanting to run his hands through the curls. He restrained himself from doing so in fear of waking her.

He didn’t fight back the smile that appeared when he looked at her.

Even when she was deprived from being well-rested, she was radiating.

Her body was faced towards him as she hugged him closer, craving his intimacy even when dreaming.

He caressed her cheek with a feather light finger, connecting her freckles.

With everything going on in her life with her sister fleeing from town, her mother rioting against the Southside- even when having ties to the very same place- and the whole black hood scandal; she looked peaceful and calm.

He admired her and her strength, which reminded him of how lucky he was to get to stand by her side every day.

He laid examining her features for a few more minutes before eventually deciding to cautiously get up without waking the sleeping beauty.

The teenager threw on a white tank top, not caring to try to hide his tattoo anymore. He didn’t bother with the iconic crown beanie either, letting his raven strands hang wild.

 

The young serpent entered the kitchen only to find Hot Dog, the sheepdog, sprawled across the couch.

He poured dogfood and water in a couple of bowls and went on to make coffee for the two-legged.

 

~

 

When Betty woke, it was in a warm yet different bed than the one she had grown familiar with through the years.

There was no pink, no floral print and no feminine touch to her surroundings.

The same with her attire. Not only was she not wearing her usual pajamas shorts, rather no shorts at all, she also wasn’t wearing her usual shirt.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down her chest. The sight meeting her eyes brought back flashbacks from last night and she found herself feeling warmth spread through her entire body, not only caused by the blanket.

The one thing that her surprised her the most was the lack of a body beside her.

The blonde sat up listening for a sign of life in the trailer, but was met with only silence.

She looked around the bedroom in search of her discharged clothes, which she found scattered around the room, on every possible piece of furniture.

The uncertainty about her boyfriend’s location made her nervous, perhaps it was the fear of knowing what was still out there, so she called out his name, her voice shaky and breathless.

 

In a rush, he was beside her, holding her tight against his side gripping her, or really his, t-shirt.

He bombarded her with questions, checking her palms, making sure she was okay and asking how she felt - and she told him everything was fine.

And with him by her side, it finally was.

 

Betty had solved many crime cases through the last few months, her detective skills coming to use. One thing she didn’t need a smart eye or a quick brain to figure out was: that no matter what she and Jughead went through they’d always make it out together in the end. She promised herself that - and she knew, with the expression his ocean blue eyes held when they met hers, that he promised her that too.

And with that, their lips pressed together and they fell back on the bed in each other’s embrace.

 

_They say true love will find a way, and for once in his life Jughead believed that statement._

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please let me know if you did, it would mean to world!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @dawn-to-dusk-already xx


End file.
